date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 5
Date A Live |Ending = Strawberry Rain |Previous = Episode 4 |Next = Episode 6 }} is the fifth episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis At the Itsuka Residence, Shido knocks on Tohka's room, asking her to let him explain but Tohka refuses, still upset over what happened before. Meanwhile at the local shrine, <Hermit> stands silently alone, her puppet missing. Later at a diner, Reine asks Tohka on what her problem is before guessing that it involves Shido and the little girl. Tohka refutes that it does not concern Shido, but Reine still assumes that he may be involved where Tohka then admits that she, herself, does not even know and why she is in the worst possible mood right now. Somewhere in the city, Shido, having gone grocery shopping, walks back home and takes an alleyway as a shortcut, but to his surprise he finds "Yoshinon" looking for something on the ground. He calls her name out which startles the little girl and prompts her to run away, before Shido asks her not to and he notices that she is missing her puppet. "Yoshinon" then runs to Shido, and then realizes that's what she is looking for. "Yoshinon" nods, confirming Shido's realization. Back at the diner, Tohka expresses that she does not care who Shido is with, stating that it is none of her business but adds that she felt awful immediately as soon as she saw Shido with "Yoshinon". Tohka continues that upon hearing the puppet taunt her about Shido caring more about "Yoshinon" than her, it made her feel empty inside, as if she was all alone, admitting to Reine that it made her feel sad and scared more than anything she has gone through. Back with Shido, he figures out that "Yoshinon" had lost her puppet when she fled from the AST the day before, reporting to Kotori about this issue. Kotori has scan a video feed during the incident but advises Shido that he take the lead in searching for the puppet, saying that it is best that the girl's attention is focused on him. Shido then tells "Yoshinon" that they are ready when she is ready, but the little girl reveals to Shido that her real name is Yoshino and that the puppet they are looking for is Yoshinon. As Yoshino leaves, Shido gives her his umbrella, assuring the docile Spirit that he will be fine. With Reine and Tohka, Reine assures Tohka that there is nothing wrong with her but clears out to Tohka that the kiss between Shido and Yoshino was all an accident, telling Tohka that it isn't true that Shido does not care about her. Still unable to believe it, Reine reminds Tohka that Shido risked his life to save her when Yoshino had gone berserk, which convinces Tohka. Shido and Yoshino continue to search for Yoshinon in the rubble of the mall until Yoshino's stomach groans. Shido asks her if she is hungry to which she quickly denies, until her stomach groans once again, embarrassing her. Kotori then contacts Shido and tells him that it would be best to take a break and eat for now, telling him that it could give him some time to ask Yoshino some questions. At the Itsuka household, Shido prepares a meal for Yoshino, telling her that she must care about Yoshinon a lot. Yoshino then says that Yoshinon is her best friend and her hero, which surprises Shido. Yoshino continues that she wants to become someone like Yoshinon; someone brave and strong. Yoshino concludes that she will, however, not become someone like her, but Shido states that he likes her just the way she is, which quickly embarrasses Yoshino. Shido asks if there was something wrong, but Yoshino says that nobody has said that before to her and thanks Shido for saying it to her. Kotori sarcastically comments on what Shido had just said. After eating, Shido asks Yoshino why she never fights back against the AST. Yoshino responds by saying that she does not like violence or being afraid. Yoshino then says that people must hate someone like that. She then continues by saying how she is afraid, always freezing up when she gets scared. After explaining, Shido pets her head and upon being asked why, he proclaims to Yoshino that he is here to protect her and that they will find Yoshinon, but she does not need to rely on her anymore as he will be there as he states that he is her hero now. Moved, Yoshino thanks Shido for his kindness. Shido then apologizes for the incident between them yesterday but then tries to kiss her to seal Yoshino's power, however, Tohka arrives trying to apologize to him and catches both him and Yoshino, much to his dismay. Yoshino then disappears upon seeing Tohka and as Shido is about to explain, Tohka angrily leaves. Kotori then contacts Shido and tells him that they found where Yoshinon is. In her room, Tohka lets her anger out on her pillow. Later, Shido visits Origami, with Kotori confirming to Shido that she had taken Yoshinon during the aftermath, but as the two talk, Shido's communication with Kotori gets mysteriously broken up. Shido then reaches Origami's room and when he rings the door bell, it suddenly swings open and he is surprised to see Origami wearing a maid's outfit. Inside, after a rather awkward moment just to make Shido call her by her first name instead, Origami takes a shower, giving Shido his chance to look for Yoshinon. After looking through almost every corner of her room, Shido is able to locate the puppet and retrieve her, just in time as Origami finishes her shower, who goes to meet Shido wearing just a towel, to Shido's complete embarrassment. In , Kotori and her crew are trying to reestablish their communication with Shido. Back with Shido, Origami asks him what Shido is, remembering the time she had accidentally shot him. Shido then asks Origami if she has ever talked to the Spirits before. Origami ask what he means, Shido answers by saying that he has talked to them before in which Origami warns Shido of what he is doing to be dangerous. However, Shido utters to Origami that not all Spirits are as bad as she thinks and that Spirits like Tohka and Yoshino are good and that he is going to help Yoshino, as well as telling her that he won't abandon Tohka. Shido then asks Origami to promise him that she won't hurt good people, telling to Origami that he knows she is a good person as well, but Origami reminds Shido that, though they may be good, the Spirits are still the cause of the spacialquakes, at that moment, Origami's phone rings, prompting her to leave immediately but before she can, Shido asks Origami that if Yoshino's spirit powers give out she would stop attacking her, though Origami tells him that she will still follow her orders, regardless of what happens even if it is something she wants to do. Somewhere in the city, Yoshino is being chased and attacked by the AST, trying to loose them but is cornered by Ryouko and manages to momentarily knock her down. As Ryouko opens fire on her, Yoshino summons , causing the area around her to freeze as the AST open fire on her again but counters by freezing two members, leaving only Origami and Ryouko as the duo chase after Yoshino. As she retreats from them, Yoshino hears Shido calling out to her. She is able to see Shido, stopping in her tracks. When Shido is about to give her back Yoshinon, Origami fires at Yoshino, hitting her Angel and scaring Yoshino. Ryouko spots Shido and warns him of the danger. then begins to attack again, but with Shido in front of the oncoming blast. From afar, Tohka sees what is happening and seeing that Shido is in danger, she tries to summon but strangely can't. After many failed attempts, Tohka is able to summon her Angel just in time, protecting Shido from . Yoshino then retreats once again, with the AST on her tail still. Tohka then goes to Shido and apologizes to him for her behavior recently, but Shido apologizes to her instead but asks her to help him save Yoshino. Upon hearing him say this, Tohka sadly expresses how Yoshino seems to be more important to Shido than her, as Yoshino is trapped by the AST. Shido then clears up the whole thing and reveals to Tohka that she is a Spirit as well. Origami then tries to finish Yoshino off, but she is able to break free using her Angel. Shido tells Tohka that he had promised to Yoshino that he would do whatever he could to protect her but can not do it on his own, pleading Tohka to help him. Touched by Shido's words, Tohka decides to help him. Meanwhile, a blizzard has erupted from Yoshino's Angel, preventing the AST from attacking. Origami, however, uses her Realizer to lift a nearby building, using it to strike the moment the blizzard goes down. Her attempt is proven futile, as the building is shredded by a mysterious energy, which Origami manages to dodge. Tohka is revealed to be the cause, and upon seeing her, Origami immediately engages her in a duel. The rest of the AST then chase after Tohka as well upon spotting her. As Tohka distracts them, Shido arrives near the blizzard, but a very concerned Kotori contacts him, warning Shido that if he goes through the barrier without any sort of protection, even with his regenerative power, it could be fatal. Shido jokingly comments on Kotori's concern for him, but she reminds Shido of when he got shot by a single bullet and that the blizzard is much deadlier than that, meaning he could die if his Spirit power goes down. Shido continues on toward the blizzard to Yoshino, despite Kotori's pleas for him not to. Inside, Yoshino cries out Yoshinon's name but to her surprise, she sees Yoshinon carried by Shido who then falls to the ground. Yoshino runs to Shido as his wounds begin to heal themselves, where she is relieved that Shido came to her aid, even more when Shido brings her back Yoshinon, but causes Yoshino to cry. Shido then sits back up and assures to Yoshino that everything will be fine, but she thanks him for being nice to her and for saving Yoshinon. Shido then says to Yoshino that it is her time to be saved, but that he must kiss her in order to do so, which seemingly upsets Yoshino. Noticing this, Shido take it back by saying that it was just a joke but Yoshino stands up and kisses him. Afterwards, Yoshino's Astral Dress and the blizzard disappear, clearing the sky with a visible rainbow that both Shido and Yoshino see. The next day, Shido asks what is going on, referring to the building next to their house. Kotori reveals it to be a special housing unit for the Spirits, saying that Tohka will then move out and instead live at the special house, including Yoshino. The Itsuka siblings then turn around and see Yoshino, wearing casual clothing, running to their side and greets them. Shido happily greets Yoshino as well, which makes her happy. The episode ends as all three of them look at the new house just as Yoshinon suddenly pops up on the screen and says that it is not over yet and the story will still continue. Characters By order of appearance *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Kurumi Tokisaki (Possible Cameo) *Kotori Itsuka *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Origami Tobiichi *Ryouko Kusakabe Trivia *Shido successfully seals Yoshino. *Yoshinon breaks the fourth wall at the end of this episode by talking to the audience. *A unknown figure that resembles Kurumi Tokisaki wearing her school uniform appears in the background when Shido was going home through the heavy rain. *This is the episode where Shido first calls Origami by her first name on her insistence. Differences from the Light Novel *While proclaiming to Yoshino that he will be her new protector, Shido was still wearing his school uniform. In the Light Novel, he was wearing casual clothes. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1